


Everyday Fiends

by Sampai66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Demon Boys, Established Relationship, Everyday Shenanigans, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kosmo - Freeform, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Everyday adventures in the life of two demon boyfriends and their three headed dog.





	Everyday Fiends

“What the hell!” The man looked down at his suit, scalding hot coffee seeping into his crisp white shirt and all over his shoes.

Keith snickered behind his hand, looking at the man. “Is that the best you got?”

Lance flashed him a wolfish grin, “You KNOW I can do better than that. That was just a warm up.” He laced his fingers together and stretched his arms out in front, rolling his neck to get the mock kinks out.

With a flick of his finger, the skirt of the girl standing in line at the coffee shop, flew up and over her face. A high pitched shriek rang throughout the shop. Lance shot Keith a wink and he rolled his eyes. 

“Only you enjoyed that one. And it was still lame.” Keith muttered under his breath.

“Aww is my baby jealous?” Lance wriggled his eyebrows at him, leaning over the small table they were sitting at. “Don’t worry babe, I only have eyes for you.” His eyes closed as his lips drifted towards Keith’s, but before they touched Keith snapped his fingers and he was suddenly falling out of his chair, it being swept out from under him. Lance let out a yelp as he landed on his ass. The few people in the shop turned to look at them.

Keith couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore and let slip the most undignified snort. Hiding his face behind his hands. Little short snorts escaping as he tried to control his breathing. “Y-your face!” Tears were prickling at his eyes and he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

“Owwww BABE!” Lance scowled at him from the floor, “That hurt!”

“You’re such a baby.” Keith stood up and walked around the table, holding out his hand to help Lance up.

Lance pouted but took the offering, Keith pulled him up on his feet and Lance immediately draped himself over Keith’s back, putting as much of his weight on him. 

“Oof, you’re heavy.”

“Ya, well, I’m injured Keith. INJURED...cuz my boyfriend is an ass.”

“Heh, ya but you love this ass.”

Lance reached down and gave him a little pinch. “I DO love this ass.”

 

Snorting in response, Keith grabbed his hand and they walked out of the cafe into the late afternoon sun.

“What should we get for dinner tonight?”

“Hmm I’m kind of feeling Thai.” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith from behind, kissing the side of his neck. 

“Lance.” 

“What?”

Keith leveled him with _The Look_ , “You know what.”

“You love Thai! Why can’t we get some?”

“Babe, you literally breathed fire from the spiciness of your curry and ended up setting the table cloth on fire last time we were there. I’m pretty sure they unofficially banned us from their restaurant. We’re also lucky no one saw the fire come out of your mouth.”

Lance grunted, “Worth it, that curry was sooooo good. I love it spicy! Can’t we just order out then, you can go pick it up so they won’t have to see me.” He started to run his hands along Keith’s sides, sliding under his shirt.

Despite running at a warmer temperature naturally, Lance’s touch sent goosebumps across his skin.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll head there now but you need to take Kosmo on a walk when you get home.”

“Deal!” Lance loved Kosmo so this was an easy trade off.

At the next corner they stopped, Lance held Keith’s face between his palms and he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Then he turned Keith around and smacked his ass so hard it echoed throughout the intersection and took off running towards their home. “See you later babe!”

Keith was momentarily stunned but regained his senses when he started to feel a dull throb coming from his ass cheek. “That little fucker…” he mumbled under his breath and started to walk in the opposite direction towards the restaurant. 

Lance skipped up the steps to their front door with a grin on his face. He shook his hand out to get the feeling back into it, a slight stinging sensation spread through it from slapping Keith’s ass so hard.

_Hehe, worth it!_

“Ooooo Kosmoooo! I’m hooooooome!” 

Not two seconds after he threw his keys on the entryway table, a giant blue/black blur of fluff barreled into him. Almost knocking him over.

“Hey buddy.” He wheezed out. Kosmo started licking his face, all three tongues spreading slobber up his face and into his hair. 

“Hahahah ok ok! Stop stop! Please!” He pried Kosmo from his face, it was a little difficult when there were three heads attacking him at once.

Eventually Kosmo stopped and hopped off Lance, sitting beside the coat rack where his harness hung.

“You want to go on a walk?” Kosmo’s ears perked up and his tail started to wag faster.

“I bet you do. Yesss who’s a good boy!” Lance scratched behind one set of ears and dropped a kiss on each snout. 

He grabbed the harness from the coat hanger and wrapped it around Kosmo’s body. The leather was worn and faded from many outings in the sun and rain but the runes etched into it were still there. A friend had come up with a spell to camouflage Kosmo’s two extra heads while he wore the harness. Humans weren’t accustomed to seeing a Cerberus walking casually down the street so they had to hide his two extra heads somehow. To them he just looked like a normal Husky when wearing the harness.

The harness also helped “ground” Kosmo so he couldn’t teleport while they were out in public. They learned their lesson when he was a puppy and couldn’t control his jumps every time he got excited. Pretty sure that’s why their neighbor hated them, Kosmo kept teleporting into his backyard and eating his flowers. 

A year later, multiple apologies to the neighbor and after a lot of training, Kosmo only ever teleported when called or told to. 

Heading outside, they followed their usual route around the neighborhood. Making a stop in the local park. It was a beautiful day, a few families playing lawn games or just chatting while sitting on the grass. 

Lance sat down on a bench, Kosmo by his side watching a family nearby throw a frisbee around. The frisbee ended up at Lance’s feet and a young boy jogged over to retrieve it. 

“Sorry about that.” The boy said as he jogged up.

“No problem.” Lance bent down to pick up the frisbee and handed it to him.

“Thanks.” The boy glanced at Kosmo, “Is this your dog?” Lance nodded in response. 

“Cool, can I pet him?”

Lance chuckled and Kosmo’s ears perked up. “Ya, go ahead. He loves behind the ear scratches.” 

The boy beamed and began cooing at Kosmo and scratching behind his ears like Lance said and Kosmo’s tongue immediately lolled out and his eyes shut in pure bliss.

“He’s a Husky right?”

“Ya, a rare breed you could say.”

The boy looked at Lance in confusion but didn’t say anything because Kosmo abruptly turned his head, ears turned forward towards a tree a ways away from the bench.

“Hmm—“, seeing the boy’s confusion, Lance looked to Kosmo just as he took off into a sprint. Unfortunately, the clasp underneath the harness snapped under the force of Lance still holding onto the leash, breaking the concealment spell hiding his true appearance. And in his excitement, Kosmo teleported across to the tree and started chasing a squirrel with all three heads shimmering into existence, out for all to see. 

Lance was stunned into a stupor but was jerked back into his body when the boy screamed and started pointing frantically towards Kosmo, running in circles around the trunk of the tree, barking up at the squirrel who had taken refuge in the branches.

“Uhhhhhhhh--GOTTA GO!! BYEEEEE!!” Lance sprinted towards Kosmo, leash and harness still in hand and practically tackled Kosmo to the ground trying to get the harness back on. Both rolling around in the grass, Lance getting smacked in the face with Kosmo’s paw (or maybe it was his tail) a few times When that failed, he did the only thing he could think of.

“Take us home Kosmo.” He whispered in the wolf’s ear. There was a tingle along his skin, a crackle of electricity in the air and in a flash they were gone. 

The hardwood floor met the back of Lance’s head with a loud _thump_ as he landed, Kosmo landing right on top of him. Knocking the breath from his lungs. 

A soft _whoosh_ of air escaped, “Bud--dy..I’m gunna need you to get off.” Trying to push against Kosmo was like trying to move a small car, especially when three large wet tongues started licking all over his face. 

Lance accepted his fate of not getting up anytime soon and just laid there on the floor giggling, giving Kosmo’s scratches to wherever he could reach. 

A few moments later, keys were jingling in the lock and Keith stepped through the door, carrying multiple bags of food. 

Kosmo immediately raised his heads and bounded towards Keith, kicking the breathe from Lance’s lungs for the second time. 

Kosmo collided with Keith’s legs. “Whoa! Hey there boy!” Keith held the bags of food above his head so Kosmo couldn’t reach them. “Lance? Lance where are you?” He rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Lance sprawled out on the tile. 

He set the food down on the counter and peered at Lance from above, “Whatcha doin on the floor babe?” 

“O you know, just inspecting the tile.” 

Keith snorted and began to pull plates and silverware out. “Did you guys go on a W-A-L-K?” 

“Ooooo ya we did. Boy do I have a story to tell you.” 

Keith’s mouth tilled up into a charming smirk. “Do tell.” 

Lance picked himself off the floor and dusted his pants off. Feeling the excess slobber on his face, he swiped if off with his sleeve. 

"Well, lets just say we need to find a new park to go to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this a series, already have an idea for the second chapter :3


End file.
